A Soc and I Know it
by Master Porky Minch
Summary: Yeah. I read this book for English class back in... 8th grade. I actually really enjoyed that book, and I always kind of thought that if I was ever in the book, I'd be a soc. Also, Sexy and I Know it was still popular among my class then, so I decided to make this parody.


A Soc and I Know it

P.M: Ok… now, we need another song parody… we need something nobody else would ever think of.

Lidio: Despite me being put in your last song parody, I refuse to have any part in it this time.

P.M: Fine. Then we won't have the parody revolve around you.

Octavia: Hm… what about a Pokemon parody of Let it Go?

P.M: The last thing this world needs is another freaking version of Let it Go. Any other ideas?

Lidia: …Hm… what about a My Little Pony parody of Friday by Rebecca Black?

P.M: Do you honestly expect me to do anything with a show I've never watched and a song I hate? Next!

Lidio: Hm… oh! What about a Frozen parody of Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

P.M: …Moving on.

Octavia: How about a Shiki parody of Creeping Death by Metallica?

P.M: No, that won't work.

Lidia: Ok… what about a Yu-Gi-Oh parody of Deadly Game by Theory of a Deadman?

P.M: No. What else do you have?

Lidio: Oh! You sing a parody of Like a Boss by Lonely Island for Porky Minch?

P.M: That's actually a good idea… no wait, it's already been done… is there not a single idea that will work?! *Sexy and I know it starts playing* …Who turned on the music?

Lidio: …I didn't do it.

Octavia: Neither did I…

Lidia: Hm… what about that guy over there. *points to a teenage football player dancing*

P.M: …Um…

(Yeah…. yeah!)

When I walk on by,

Greasers looking' like, "It's a soc!"

I pimp to the beat,

Walkin' down the streets, pockets full of green.

(Yeah!)

This is how I role,

Mustangs and Convertibles.

You like Two-Bit with a big afro?

Well the Soc's are here, and we're outta control.

(Yo!)

"Dude, look at that soc."

"Dude, look at that soc."

"Dude, look at that soc."

I-I-I I make dough!

"Dude, look at that money.""

"Dude, look at that money."

"Dude, look at that money."

I-I-I I make dough.

When I walk in the spot,

(Yeah?)

This is what I see:

(Ok.)

All the greasers stop,

And they strarin' at me.

I got a Mustang in the lot,

And I ain't afraid to show it!

(Show it!)

(Show it!)

(Show it!)

*music pauses as he takes off his jersey and reveals a cool shirt*

I'm a soc, and I know it.

*he starts to dance*

P.M: …Uh… who… who is that?…

Octavia: I don't know… but I kind of like it…

Lidia: Yeah…

"I'm a soc and I know it."

*more dancing*

*another music pause*

(Yo!)

*music starts back up*

When I jump greasers,

Darry just can't fight us.

And when I'm at the beach,

I'm getting boozed up, spending all of my green.

(Wha?)

This is how I role,

Come on ladies, it's time to go.

We're gonna jump greasers now, don't be nervous.

No pipes, no guns, and I still can beat their butts.

"Dude, look at that soc."

"Dude, look at that soc."

"Dude, look at that soc."

I-I-I I make dough.

"Dude, look at that Mustang."

"Dude, look at that Mustang."

"Dude, look at that Mustang."

I-I-I I make dough.

When I walk in the spot,

(Yeah?)

This is what I see:

(Ok.)

All the greasers stop,

And they starin' at me.

I got a Mustang in the lot,

And I ain't afraid to show it!

(Show it!)

(Show it!)

(Show it!)

*Master Porky Minch shoves the guy out of the way as the music stops, and he starts singing*

I'm a soc, and I know it.

*Porky begins to dance, the guy points to him, turns to audience and nods his head*

A soc, and I know it.

(Line it up!)

(Line it up!)

*music stops*

Greaser, greaser, greaser, greaser, greaser! Soc!

Greaser, greaser, greaser, greaser, greaser! Soc!

Greaser, greaser, greaser, greaser, greaser! Soc!

Greaser, greaser, greaser, greaser! Socy soc!

Jump the greasers man!

We jump the greasers man!

Yeah…

I'm a soc, and I know it!

*Everybody there just starts dancing*

"Dude, look at that soc."

"Dude, look at that soc."

"Dude, look at that soc."

I-I-I I make dough.

"Dude, look at that soc."

"Dude, look at that soc."

"Dude, look at that soc."

I-I-I I make dough.

(Dough.)

(Dough.)

P.M: *claps with Octavia, Lidia and Lidio* Yeah! That was great!

*Guy nods head, winks and begins to leave*

Lidio: W-wait! At least tell us! Who are you?

*man reaches door, but as the music comes to a close, turns his head to say the final words*

I'm a soc, and I know it.

(Know it)

(Know it)

(Know it)

P.M: …Well… that was… actually not bad… I think we gotta start locking the house up, though.

Lidio: Agreed.

Lidia: Testify.

Octavia: Roger that.


End file.
